


Grey Shadow

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 这是完整版。黑客王瀚哲和杀手江帆。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 6





	Grey Shadow

把江帆按在床上的时候，王瀚哲还不知道他心里在想什么。

你要知道在这个世界上活下去的成本是很高的，科技与经济的高速发展带来的不是理想化的社会进步，而是逐渐撕裂开来的贫富差距，有人债台高筑，有人盆满钵满，层层叠叠的箱式建筑下面埋葬着数不清的灵魂，每往上爬一步都要践踏到他人血肉，法律和道德都可以用金钱收买，再没有比这更黑暗的时刻了。江帆懂这些道理，他都懂，没有什么比家道中落后沦为弃子的小少爷更不堪的人生了。

谁能有胆量说他没资格讲美好呢？那些属于幼时的回忆甜蜜到发苦发涩，十五岁前他不知道原来还有人是看不见太阳的，那些人家里没有整整一面墙的玻璃窗，没有擦得亮晶晶的大理石地板，圣诞节不会在壁炉前读着童话烤火，跨年夜得不到哪怕一个晚安吻。他曾经是泡在满满宠爱里长大的孩子，不愿意相信世界上还有光照不到的黑暗角落。但后来他的城堡塌了，爬进被窝里睡觉前他怎么也想不到睁开眼就是漫漫长冬。小孩在一瞬间长大了，他成了游离在两级里的灰色的影子。

他是遇见王瀚哲过后才开始学着杀人的，贵族家的公子学过体术，学过拉弓射箭和拔枪射击，在黑夜中摸索度过了两个年头。王瀚哲当时还是个毛头小子，年龄还没有江帆大，穿着不知道从哪里拣来的大号卫衣，看起来还蛮潇洒自在的。但其实那个时候王瀚哲在挨揍，江帆路过交叉路口的时候听见了小男孩还蛮青涩的喊痛声，好像还在变声期，听起来尖尖的，还挺疼。他蹲在墙根等这场单方面殴打结束，听着断断续续的骂声好像是这小孩偷了什么电脑配件，江帆当时想这个小孩还挺上进，不偷吃不偷穿去偷这种高科技玩意儿。他等嘈杂声平息下去，细细碎碎的脚步声也越走越远了才敢站起来，刚刚走两步就撞到了从巷子里蹿出来的影子，捂着鼻子的小男孩手指缝里都在往下滴血。

对面人影削瘦，没接住的新鲜血液沾了一点在江帆干净的侧脸上，有洁癖的小少爷心里一阵恶心，但是对面的小孩看起来实在是可怜，虽然和江帆差不多高，眼睛里透露出的神色却是年轻的，他心里发紧，仿佛看见两年前的自己，还没完全成长起来的男孩一步一步走下铺着红地毯的阶梯，一个人讨生活去了。江帆对面的男孩就想跑，手里攥着一个小黑袋子小声说了一句对不起，江帆一个错步把他拦下来，自己也没想好要做什么，脑子发热就说话了：“你这样不要紧？”

“不要紧的，”男孩还是小声说话，声音厚厚的，“我经常这样，习惯了。”

但是江帆还是把这个小孩带回家了，他住在地下室，小小的通风口上爬满了青锈，报纸糊了满墙，墙上一道一道划满了江帆用来记日的横杠。他用家里唯一一块干净毛巾给小孩擦脸，冰冷的毛巾糊得小孩直打冷颤，血水混着干净的清水流下来，流在地上蜿蜿蜒蜒像是小溪。小孩被毛巾捂着脸的时候朦朦胧胧地说自己叫王瀚哲，十五岁，母亲去世父亲再娶，家里算是没人了。江帆把毛巾拿下来洗一遍，盯着王瀚哲的脸看了一会，确认这个孩子的鼻梁没有被打歪，然后问他，那你偷的是什么啊。浸透了冰水的毛巾又敷在脸颊上，遮住了淤青和紫红色伤口，王瀚哲鼻子里还是控制不住往下流血，深深的红色印记快要落进嘴巴里。

王瀚哲的脸肉眼可见地红了，像是刚刚没擦干净的血水涂了满脸，“电脑的小零件……”他支支吾吾地说，仿佛这是个难言之隐，“我偷偷装了台电脑。”

江帆被小孩逗笑了，他忘记了自己也还是个未成年，怎么生活都糟糕成这样了游戏还是男人唯一的食粮呢。后来他发现自己错了，王瀚哲带他去看自己的宝贝电脑，双手在键盘上敲击得飞快，几秒钟内黑进某个富贵人家的账户挪一点小钱出来，他才明白这是个小小的电脑天才，是头脑灵活的黑客。电脑屏幕映得王瀚哲眼睛发亮，他也不知道自己为什么天生就看得懂那些代码的对话，只当这是神赐的礼物，让他即便孤身一人也能不被饿死，但他胆子还小，不敢大张旗鼓地发挥自己的才能，怕有一天被送上暗杀名单。

江帆想起了自己还烂熟于心的、即便是现在也出类拔萃的射击技术，还有不算差劲的身体素质，他看着王瀚哲，说，“那你能搞把枪来吗？”

王瀚哲被江帆真正地带回家了，就是字面意义上的同居，也是字面意义上的合作关系。他让王瀚哲去顺着暗网摸索，登陆深不见底的网站，获取可靠的情报用来贩卖，或者去领危险的地下任务，江帆就从最简单的货物运输开始，到用狙击枪在千米外的大楼上对准别人的脑袋，腰里别着王瀚哲偷偷买回来的手枪行走在夜路上。江帆从来都是一个敢想的人，他脑子里总是充满光怪陆离的图画，总得去一点点实现的。他把赚来的钱全部拿来给男孩换最好的电脑，王瀚哲兴奋地彻夜不眠研究新的知识，他进步得飞快，像是一块海绵一样不断吸收靠近他的一切。夜晚他们两个在同一张床上入眠，地上太湿，铺了硬纸板也会很快全部烂掉，通风口灌进来夜晚的凉风，整个地下室充满了发霉的气味，混合青苔的涩香，江帆对着掉了皮的墙壁，王瀚哲呼吸均匀。他忽然感觉到背靠的男孩翻过身来，江帆想动却又不敢，怕这只是王瀚哲熟睡过程中的一点小动作。但王瀚哲很快又告诉他不是这样的，男孩伸出双臂去拥抱自己旁边躺着的人，轻手轻脚，把头依进了江帆的颈窝，呼吸吐气之间洒下全部暖意。江帆闻着近在咫尺的淡淡的肥皂味道心颤，心里想这是要做什么，然后他感觉到王瀚哲蜻蜓点水一般的吻落在了自己的侧颈上，那确实是吻，双唇的温度不同于其他，炽热地燃烧下带来的是隐晦的爱意，几乎要将江帆烫伤。

这一年王瀚哲已经十八岁了，他不仅学习高效，身高也往上猛蹿，二十岁的江帆得抬头看他，却眼神寡淡，仿佛他还是那个三年前被人围在巷子里群殴的小男孩。他们陆陆续续换了家具，却没有离开阴暗闭塞的地下室，江帆知道自己正带着男孩做不正当的工作，暴露在天光之下很快就会被太阳晒个淋漓透彻。他已经逐渐找回了自己拿捏枪支的本领，该学会的隐匿与腿脚功夫也都差不多一清二楚，但他分辨不出来王瀚哲投过来的目光里夹杂着什么样的情感，原本看起来太过幼稚的少年已经不知不觉地长大了，变得身姿挺拔，笑容灿烂，会帮江帆擦拭生锈的匕首和短剑。江帆能看见这个孩子有时藏在电脑屏幕后的晦涩感情，因为这些情事偶尔会变得露骨，从那天晚上不清不楚落在侧颈的吻开始绵延向下，到江帆出门前被握紧的手，到入睡前意味不明的深深拥抱，到夜晚想要掀开上衣的干燥温暖的掌心，最后到江帆有些愤怒和震惊的眼神，他揪住王瀚哲的衣领把他提起来，“你要做什么！”

王瀚哲在体力上是比不过江帆的，他用双手握住江帆揪着他衣领的手掌，想要抚平那些因为情绪激动而浮现的青筋，他的声音平静，一字一句：“喜欢你。”

江帆失魂落魄一般松开手，王瀚哲一把把面前还在恍惚的人搂在怀里，再说。

“喜欢你。”

可能是那天晚上江帆给小孩擦脸上的血迹的时候眼神温柔得过了头，才勾动起了王瀚哲埋在心里的爱意。江帆刚开始试着把枪对准自己的任务目标的那阵子每天晚上都容易做噩梦，王瀚哲半夜睡得迷迷糊糊就听见江帆起床用水洗脸，水凉得刺骨，才满十八岁的青年穿着睡衣站在水盆边，对着镜子凝视自己的双眼，丝毫没察觉到背后的王瀚哲睁开一双看不出喜怒哀乐的眼睛，透过被褥的缝隙描绘江帆的轮廓。或者是江帆在外面跑了一天的路，回到家里来倒头就睡，王瀚哲从电脑屏幕后面拔出头来，帮江帆卸下藏在身上的叮叮当当的枪只弹药，烧热水给他擦一把脸。最有可能的就是某天清晨，晨昏交接的时候，江帆望着窗外落下的雪花，和王瀚哲淡淡地说一句新年快乐。他还没喊过江帆哥哥，他怕那句哥哥一喊出来他就再没有资格填补江帆的人生。现在时间已经冉冉过两年，他把这句喜欢你说出来，情绪激动到染红自己的眼眶。

他趁江帆还没反应过来的时候就去吻他的眼睛，嘴唇染上了新鲜的咸味液体，江帆在哭，王瀚哲的感情来势汹汹，直接撞上了他久不见阳光的心脏，像是把他的整个人都推到了热烈的太阳下强迫他接受温暖一样，这对他来说刺激过头了，整个人都感觉不对劲。男孩也没去给江帆擦眼泪，他自己也在出神，怀疑着是不是已经莽撞地将三年来的感情全盘托出，他今年十八岁，应该已经有资格去谈情说爱了吧。

通风口灌下来夏日湿咸的夜风，江帆跪在床上感觉到眼角被亲吻，有些痒，心里泛起来没由头的苦涩，王瀚哲沉默着不说话，只是双手搂得更紧了一点，于是江帆也学着他的样子，时隔多年后再一次学会了拥抱自己所爱的人。他明白过来，王瀚哲和自己之间只是隔了一层薄薄的玻璃，他们透过玻璃张望彼此，直到有一天年纪小的那个再也没有耐心去等待，踩着满地的碎片过来要拉他的手，那他只要学会不拒绝就可以了。

王瀚哲的吻下移，他向江帆低声请求可不可以碰碰他。

江帆害羞到全身发抖，他没想到原来只要轻轻的触摸就能让自己失去全部还手之力，他抓着毯子把头埋进去，男孩从后面抱住他，一双手伸进衣服里贴着腹部肌肉游走，摸到紧实的小腹，没有要上移和向下的趋势。他就蜷缩在床上，像是还在母亲体内的胎儿为自己寻找最安全的姿势，王瀚哲依着他的曲线，将江帆整个人压进了自己的怀抱里，他没想到江帆抱起来只是小小的一把，平常举着枪对着自己头顶恐吓人的时候挺威风，想不到有一天后颈也会脆弱地展示给别人看，他这样想着把犬齿磨上去，细细密密的吻一个接着一个落下来，像是一场和夏日格格不入的小型降雪。他又去亲江帆的耳朵尖，又红又软像是烫熟了的番茄。王瀚哲其实还是猜不透江帆的深奥思想的，就像他最开始不明白为什么江帆即便自己都快要饿死了也要收留流浪的小孩，或者是他非要去做名不见经传的小杀手。后来他听了江帆的故事，觉得他似乎是带着一颗复仇的心扣下扳机的，只有最冷漠刻薄的人才敢对着自己的往昔开枪，江帆无疑是要去尝试去成为那个样子。他其实做的很成功，王瀚哲说喜欢你之前被江帆拽着领子提起来，他原本是慌了的，他看见江帆眼里流露出的不可思议，但下一句喜欢你说出口后江帆就崩盘了，他受不了被真挚情感冲刷两次。他想要被深刻地爱着，王瀚哲正好愿意提供那些满到要溢出来的情绪。

他去捻年长者粉红挺起的乳粒，还想去把江帆从毯子里掰出来与他接吻，但江帆实在是倔，身体没怎么被碰过，自慰都很少有，下面就比王瀚哲更早地硬起来，现在已经敏感得快到极限了，原本轻透的夏季薄毯像是逼近的火炉，江帆出了满头的汗。王瀚哲一只手向下握住江帆的东西，再往后滑摸到臀缝和阴部，男性终究不会像正常女性一般因为情动而身体作出自我调节，入口处干涩，强行破入会带来什么后果不用说也知道。江帆感觉到王瀚哲揉捏自己胸部的手往上摸索，都没有从上衣里抽出来直接通过圆领开口摸到自己的嘴唇，半强迫地想把手指插进口腔，江帆一开始还躲，但是下面阴茎稍微被顺一下就会喘出声，牙齿只是松懈一点就被闯进去，男孩修长温暖的手指伸进口腔压住舌头，唾液随着两根手指小幅度进出的动作疯狂分泌，有时候进得太深触到咽喉引起呕吐感，江帆想咽也咽不下去，黏糊的唾液全都裹在王瀚哲手指上，像是一层晶亮的油脂。他从被褥里抬起头，嘴巴里塞的两根手指夹住了他的舌头，呜呜浓浓说不出话来，藏在毯子里的闷热感让他不得不抬起头来呼吸冰凉的新鲜空气，想咬嘴里的东西又怎么都舍不得，他感觉自己像是被泡在水里，浮浮沉沉的失重感难以言喻。

王瀚哲抽出手来，下面也褪去了对方的底裤，沾满了唾液的手指直接就去探江帆的穴，他咬着江帆的后颈，感觉自己像是一个打了翻身仗的食草动物，有点庆幸又有点惴惴不安，怕江帆下一秒跳起来把他一顿乱揍。但他的小哥哥乖得就像变了一个人，缩成小小的一团接受着有些粗暴的爱抚，但美中不足的还是江帆到现在还没有睁眼看过他，王瀚哲还没吻到对方的唇，男孩带着恶作剧的心理加快了下面逗弄阴茎的动作，手指把后穴外围的一圈肉揉得软了一些就带着黏糊糊的唾液戳进去一个指节，身体里热得像是八月份正午的太阳，又紧，只进去一点就有些勉强了。

感官的效果被放大了十倍不止，只有下面被人把握着，江帆终于忍不住松开扣着毯子的手去摸王瀚哲的胳膊，在碰到对方衣服的时候死死抓住，他的体内被搅动，天翻地覆，王瀚哲用他的唾液做媒介去润后穴的做法让他的羞耻心水涨船高，静静的室内满满都是他撒下来的呼吸声。是不是玩笑有点过头了，王瀚哲想，脑子里都是江帆出门前偶然会投过来的关切的眼神，下面在逐渐被濡湿，唾液与手指成功唤醒了对方的身体的情调，江帆与他贴合的后背也起了一层薄汗，沾在王瀚哲发白的短袖睡衣上留下浅浅的印记。他在下面塞了两根手指，不多，但是也能感觉到拥挤，和着江帆自己逐渐分泌的液体沾湿腿根，肠肉在绞住手指，很快也会用同样的方式挽留别的东西。年长的人太要面子了，不愿意顺着心意叫出来，只是从嗓子里憋出来两声不算动听的喘息声，王瀚哲知道这是江帆的性子，又清高又骄傲，此刻让他承认自己被人压了就是丢脸的事情，现在拿出实际行动来才是最好的。

他松开握住江帆阴茎的手，然后按着江帆的肩把他往下压，这样有些不人道，像是和别人约定玩信任游戏结果又不愿意接住他。原本快要适应的节奏一下子被打乱了，江帆有些措手不及，王瀚哲把他整个人反压在床上，小有力气的手按住他的肩，自己爬起来在后面不知道要做什么。后穴里的手指抽了出去，江帆自己都能感觉到股间的水液正顺着自己的大腿下滑，有圆润饱满的物件在轻轻戳着开口处，陷进去一点再拔出来，像是在试探。这时候王瀚哲沉沉的嗓音又沿着耳朵尖响起来，江帆看不到他的表情，但是能感觉到对方的衣物与自己赤裸的后背相贴，这种后入的姿势似乎有些野蛮过头了。王瀚哲咬着他的耳朵，“帆哥，别乱动啊。”

江帆已经很久没哭过了，他觉得小时候眼泪流干了，长大自然就不会再为什么哭泣，但王瀚哲这一下太狠了，掐着江帆的腰把自己全部都塞进去了，下面的人大腿快要撑不住身体，颤颤巍巍地发抖。阴茎插进身体的感觉太强烈，一瞬间的尖锐痛感中找不到任何安慰，江帆被惊出眼泪来，大颗的泪水落在毯子上，他今天已经哭了两次了，这一回的眼泪却怎么都止不住。王瀚哲揽着他的腰往后拽想要在深入一点，江帆下压的腰和翘起的臀部刺激着他的视觉感官，他是真的白，随便掐一下就有深红色印记浮现，翻出来的穴肉也是粉色的，混合体液变的烂熟。他的脑子里回想起自己偷偷看的最低俗的三级片，登陆一些藏在社会角落的网站对他来说再简单不过了，里面被压着操的男孩子就像这样被插入，也是这样皮肤白里透红，染上鲜艳的颜色。但江帆怎么能放下身姿与那些人相比，在王瀚哲眼里，江帆比他见过的任何人都要高贵，男孩子就是有征服欲，他的心里又喜又慌。

“痛不痛呀……”王瀚哲在江帆耳朵边吻，耳垂藏在软软的黑头发里面，沾湿了唾液，两个人都汗津津的。江帆后面吃得太紧，里面一阵一阵抽搐，这个时候他把脸从毯子里拔出来，主动去找王瀚哲的唇，王瀚哲有些受宠若惊，听见江帆从嘴边又慢又轻地说出来一个字，像是深思熟虑过的，“动……”

吻落在唇上，舌尖接着探进去，让人发晕的黏糊又迷幻的吻像是鸦片，热度毫无顾虑地继续上升。插在身体里的阴茎慢慢动起来，抽出一半再塞进去，带起的水声清晰可辨，王瀚哲又去摸江帆湿漉漉的阴茎，想着帮他出来一次能不能舒服一些，顺了几十下江帆颤抖着射出来，后穴连带着起反应，往下热乎乎地淋水，进出方便了很多。这时候王瀚哲才有点放心，抽插动作猛了一点，脸颊蹭在江帆的颈窝，发丝也纠缠在一起，江帆是在喘的，压抑得很小声，被戳到舒服的地方尾音上扬，软糯得像是棉花糖，他虽然自傲，但是这层骄傲如同窗户纸一般一碰就碎，王瀚哲不敢去逼他叫给自己听，只能放下自己的虚荣心满足现状。他今天准备不足，其实是没想到一遍遍的试探会在这一次触到江帆的底线，匆忙告白后滚到床上去，避孕套也没准备，润滑做的也不好，青涩的技巧说出来让人发笑。但是第一次要做不如就做彻底一点，浓厚的爱意与炽热的情感就是要毫无保留地展现给别人看，喜欢就是得说出来，他们两个都是灰色世界的灰色影子，如果还不能有权利表达我爱你，未来的一切都显得不再有意义。

江帆整个人都软下来，大腿和腰腹被王瀚哲没轻没重地印上太多指痕，像是开了蔷薇花丛，快感像是蚂蚁一样一点点吞食他的理智，他再次去向王瀚哲索求一个安慰的吻，但是又显得那样杯水车薪。他把自己的眼泪挂在王瀚哲的睫毛上，王瀚哲咬着他的嘴唇，阴茎顶住肠壁射出来的时候，江帆的眼眶还是通红的。

他永远都信任江帆，不管是十五岁的晚上江帆毫无根据地把他拦在路上，带他回家洗脸，即便他不懂要烧热水不然会感冒，王瀚哲还是愿意无条件跟在他后头。当王瀚哲拉着江帆的手，一遍一遍说你很重要你很重要的时候江帆还是会甩脸色给他看，但下一秒说出来的，却还是我很高兴。


End file.
